A Wish
by RoyalTigress
Summary: Ron discovers a bottle, and gets a wish. What does he wish for? Read and find out! RHr A bit of fluff towards the end. Chapter 6 is up! Come and get it! Remember to reveiw! Very importent, that! REVEIW!
1. How it Started

**Disclaimer: Why do I bother? Everyone knows that I'm not J. K. Rowling! I wish!**

**Full Summery: Ron discovers a bottle, and gets a wish. What does he wish for? To see inside Hermione's mind! Set in the 7th year. A bit of fluff towards the end. R/Hr**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**How it Started**

Ron sat in the back of the transfiguration class, playing hangman with Harry, and ignoring the icy glares Hermione kept shooting at them for not paying attention. Finally, the class ended, and they left to go down to the great hall for dinner.

"You ought to pay more attention in class." Hermione reprimanded. "What if we had to know how to transfigure rats into tea cozies in the N.E.W.T. s?"

"You know how un-likely that is 'Mione?" Ron said. "I mean, who would _want_ to transfigure a rat into a tea cozy." Harry nodded his head in agreement, though he wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. His eyes were following a certain red-headed beauty down the hall.

Hermione chose to ignore Ron, sat down primly, on the other side of Harry, and didn't speak to Ron for the rest of the day.

* * *

After dinner, Ron trudged up to the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Harry.

"Shoot." He muttered. "I left my bag down in the great hall." Ron turned and ran back down the stairs, sliding into the great hall, and almost knocking over two first years coming out. He grabbed his bag, and left, racing back up the big marble staircase.

Unfortunately, he was in such a hurry, that he took a wrong passage, and ended up in a part of the castle he had never seen before. He started to walk along the passage, and found that all the doors were looked, save one, at the very end of the hall. He opened it, and stepped inside.

The walls of the room were brilliantly orange, and had Chudly Cannon posters hung all around. In fact, the room that Ron had stepped into was so like his real bedroom at the Burrow, that for a moment, all that he could do was stare.

"Blimey." He whispered, and sat down on the bed. The door to the room closed behind him.

Suddenly, he realized what was wrong with his room. Large bottle, about 3 feet high, was standing in the middle of the room. Ron got up, and walked over to it. He un-corked the top, and a bang like a cannon went off, with a large amount of smoke and glitter. When the glittery smoke finally cleared, Ron gasped. A glittering, orange Gene was hovering in mid-air over the bottle!

**

* * *

**

**So? You like? It's my first fic, and I always find that beginnings are a little ruff, if you know what I mean! Please review!**

**o xoxoxoxoxox o**

**x RoyalTigress x**

**o xoxoxoxoxox o**


	2. The Wishing Room & the Genie

**Disclaimer: Why do I bother? Everyone knows that I'm not J. K. Rowling! I wish!**

**Full Summery: Ron discovers a bottle, and gets a wish. What does he wish for? To see inside Hermione's mind! Set in the 7th year. A bit of fluff towards the end. R/Hr**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**The Wishing Room & the Genie **

Ron stared at the Genie with his mouth wide open.

"Well?" asked the Genie.

"W-w-what?" Ron stuttered.

"What do you wish for? You have entered the Wishing Room, and un-corked my bottle. You will now receive a wish."

"Oh." Ron said. "Er, does this room look like this for every one? Or does it change all the time?"

"It changes for each person who enters it, appearing to be their own room."

"Oh." Ron said again. "Ok, how many wishes do I get?"

"One. Only one." The Genie replied.

"Right. Can I think about this?" Ron asked. The Genie nodded solemnly, and Ron flopped down onto his bed to think.

_Bloody hell._ He thought _I could wish for anything I wanted. I could be Quidditch Captain. I could be the best Keeper in the world. I could have a Fire Bolt! _Suddenly his thoughts turned away from Quidditch, and by their own will, he found himself thinking of a certain bushy-haired beauty. _Hermione. I could wish for Hermione to like me. Wait, I could wish to be inside her, and see what she thinks of me! That's it!_

"I've got it!" Ron yelled. "I wish that for a month, I could be inside of Hermione, and see through her eyes, and read her thoughts."

"As you wish. But you will not have any control over what she does, and a part of you will remain in your own body, so you will have to control it as well. Ready?" asked Genie. Ron nodded resolutely.

A large bang sounded, and another puff of glittery smoke appeared, and Ron fell over. When the dust cleared, he was back in the boy's dormitory, and he was also in the girl's dorm at the same time.

* * *

Ron shook his head groggily, and looked around. He was in the boy's dorm, but in the girls as well. He closed his eyes, and focused on Hermione. She was reading, and he was reading through her eyes!

Concentrating on Hermione's mind, he could see that she was reading charms, and was thinking them over. He put the thought in her head that she should go down by the common room fire. Amazingly, she decided that she would.

Ron concentrated on his own body again, and waited 'till he was sure that Hermione was in the common room. Then he got up and walked down to the common room as well. He walked over to an arm chair, and sat down. Then he concentrated on Hermione again, and focused on her thoughts. She was looking at him!

_He is **so** gorgeous! _Hermione was thinking. _Look at the way his hair falls into his face! Oh, I just want to go over there and push it back from his forehead. _Hermione sighed, and Ron saw, or rather, felt, a blush creeping up her neck.

He focused on his own body once more, and shook his head, flipping the hair back out of his eyes.

_Bloody hell._ He thought again. _She thinks I'm **gorgeous**!_

He turned towards her again, and flashed his best smile. This time he saw the blush working its way up her neck and across her cheeks. He went back to her mind, and listened in to what her thoughts were saying.

_Wow. He has the **best** smile._ Hermione sighed again, then turned back to her book.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review! Sorry it's so short, I don't have a lot of time, but look at it this way: If the chapters are short, the over-all amount of Chapters will be greater! I hope you can see my logic there! I'll try to post one chappy every day!**

**o xoxoxoxoxox o**

**x RoyalTigress x**

**o xoxoxoxoxox o**


	3. A Day in the Life of Hermione, Part 1

**Disclaimer: Why do I bother? Everyone knows that I'm not J. K. Rowling! I wish!**

**Full Summery: Ron discovers a bottle, and gets a wish. What does he wish for? To see inside Hermione's mind! Set in the 7th year. A bit of fluff towards the end. R/Hr**

**Chapter 3**

**The First Day in the Life of Hermione, Part 1**

Ron woke up the next morning in two rooms at once. At first, he freaked out a little, because he had forgotten about the Genie, but then it all came flooding back. Yawning, he got up and went to the bathroom to get changed. He stretched, and looked in the mirror, trying to think how he should get dressed and ready for the day, so as to impress Hermione the most. Then, mentally slapping himself, he focused on Hermione, and delved once more into her thoughts.

_When does Ron look the best?_ Ron pushed the question into Hermione's mind, and waited for her to answer. _Obviously, he looks best when his hair is all messy and falling into his face. _Hermione sighed, and grinned. _And I love it when he wears that gray, long-sleeve tee with nave collar and cuffs, with his khakis. He looks so hot in that, and it shows his muscles really well. He is so sweet, if only he acted like a knight or something, and be really polite, he'd be almost perfect. _

Ron pulled himself out of Hermione's thoughts, and messed his hair up. Then he pulled on his navy and gray tee, and khakis. Looking in the mirror, he decided that he looked quite dashing. He turned and went down to the common room to wait for Hermione.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione finally came down stairs, she visible gasped, and put a hand up to her head. Instantly, Ron went back into her thoughts, and found what she was thinking. One thought seemed to fill her mind.

_He is **so** cute._ This thought repeated itself over, and over, and over, and over in her mind. Ron left her to her thoughts, and once he was back in his own body, flashed his best grin at her.

"May I escort you down to breakfast?" he asked, offering his arm to her. Hermione blushed, and nodded, taking the arm that he offered, and walking down to the great hall.

"You're very quiet this morning, madam." Ron commented, "May I ask why? Have I offended thee in some manor? Am I wearing something against your tastes?"

"No, no, not at all. Why are you acting like a night or something, with all your 'thees' and 'madams'?"

"Why, I am your night in shining armor, m'lady." Ron replied, and escorted Hermione to an empty seat. He sat down next to her. "What would you like to eat, m'lady?"

"Er, just toast, thanks." Hermione said, and busied herself with the toast and marmalade. Taking this as an advantage, he dove back into her mind, and began to listen in onto her thoughts.

_Wow. It's almost like he read my thoughts. _Hermione was thinking. _He's wearing the outfit that looks best on him, and that I like the best, and his hair is exactly the way I like it! **And** he's acting like a night in shining armor now. I could swear he read my mind._

Ron smiled to himself. _This is gonna be fun!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You like? PLEASE REVIEW! Please oh, please, oh, please, oh, please, oh, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE!_ Hope you like it!**

**o xoxoxoxoxox o**

**x RoyalTigress x**

**o xoxoxoxoxox o**


	4. A Day in the Life of Hermione, Part 2

**Disclaimer: Why do I bother? Everyone knows that I'm not J. K. Rowling! I wish!**

**Full Summery: Ron discovers a bottle, and gets a wish. What does he wish for? To see inside Hermione's mind! Set in the 7th year. A bit of fluff towards the end. R/Hr**

**Chapter 4**

**The First Day in the Life of Hermione, Part 2**

"First class is double potions. Great." Ron mumbled. "2 hours of Slytherins."

"Well, after that, we have transfiguration, that's not too bad." Hermione consoled.

"Easy for you to say." Harry cut in. "We all know that _you_ already know _how_ to transfigure a newt into a tea cozy! We, on the other hand, have to go back and get our newts to be tea cozies, and not slimy, knitted blobs! All you have to do is work on pretty patterns!"

"Someone's cranky this morning." Ron commented. Harry glared at him, and Hermione laughed as they made their way down to the dungeons.

Upon arriving, Professor Slughorn greeted them warmly, and ushered them into his class. Ron pulled a chair out for Hermione, ignoring the cat-calls from the Slytherins.

"Today, we will be making the mandrake potion, used for reviving those who were petrified. The instructions are on the board."

Harry pulled out his potions book, the one with the half-prince's scribbles all over it, and started on his potion. Ron looked blankly at the board, then smiled widely, and silently dove into Hermione's mind. Following all her moves, he managed to make a potion exactly like Hermione's, and received full marks!

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked after class. "Your potion was as good as mine!"

"I think that your influence has rubbed of on me, m'lady." Ron grinned, and Hermione blushed.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you are finally taking your schoolwork seriously now." Hermione said, and led the way up to transfiguration, where Ron once again, looked into her mind, and transfigured his newt into a perfect tea cozy, earning him a rare smile and 5 points from Professor McGonagall, a puzzled, yet happy, look from Hermione, and a glare from Harry (Whose newt remained a firm, knitted, slimy glob on his desk.).

_I'm really enjoying this. _Thought Ron. _I could get used to it._

_

* * *

_

At lunch, Ron once again acted as the gentleman, and escorted Hermione to an empty bench, where he waited until she was comfortable before he sat down himself.

"Thank-you." Hermione said softly. "I really like this."

"I'm glad, m'lady." Ron replied. "I try my best to make sure that you are happy." Ron grinned at her, and saw the blush creep up her neck and across her cheeks again. He dived into her mind, and searched around to see what she was thinking.

_He's being so sweet today. I hope he continues this, because it's really fun! I wonder, maybe he'll ask me out soon!_

Ron pulled himself hurriedly from Hermione's thoughts, and turned to look at her once he was in his own body.

"Hermione," Ron said. She turned to look at him. "I was wondering, have you ever ridden a broom properly before?" Hermione shook her head. "Then may I have the pleasure of introducing you to flying?" Hermione looked startled for a moment, and then nodded her head, looking a bit shaken.

"Wonderful," Ron said "I'll pick you up at 5 this evening, alright?" And he rushed off to find Harry.

* * *

"Harry." He panted as soon as he found him. "Harry, can I borrow your fire bolt?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking Hermione out tonight, to show her what it feels like to fly, and it would be great if I could use your fire bolt!" Ron explained.

"You mean you asked her out? Finally! For this occasion, yes you can borrow my fire bolt!" Harry grinned.

"Thanks, Harry!" Ron said, and raced up to the boy's dorms to retrieve the fire bolt, and get himself ready for his 'date'.

* * *

**Do you like it? Reveiw! I have like 600 something hits, and 9 reveiws! (thank-you to those of you who have reveiwed!) And visit my profile, please, from there you can get to my forums, and you can further disscuse 'A Wish' and more!**

**o xoxoxoxoxox o**

**x RoyalTigress x**

**o xoxoxoxoxox o**


	5. The Room of Requirement and a Broom Ride

**Disclaimer: Why do I bother? Everyone knows that I'm not J. K. Rowling! I wish!**

**Full Summery: Ron discovers a bottle, and gets a wish. What does he wish for? To see inside Hermione's mind! Set in the 7th year. A bit of fluff towards the end. R/Hr**

**Chapter 5**

**The Room of Requirement and a Broomstick Ride**

Ron mussed his hair up a little, and changed into a short-sleeve tee in white that was a little small for him, but showed his muscles all the better. He pulled on his nicest pair of jeans, and then walked down to the common room to wait for Hermione. It was 4:45. 15 minutes.

Deciding that he would check up on Hermione, he focused on her, and broke through the wall of her mind and into her thoughts. Hermione was currently looking in the mirror, and wearing a soft pink cashmere sweater, and a pair of flared blue jeans, that were faded at the bottom. Ron thought that she looked gorgeous, but apparently Hermione thought differently.

"Oh, I wish my hair wasn't so bushy." Hermione moaned, as she tried un-successfully to straiten it with a brush. She pulled out her wand and was pointing it at her head when Ron realized what she was about to do to her beautiful, bushy brown hair.

_NO._ He pushed the thought into her head, and kept repeating it until Hermione finally put down her wand, and checked her watch

_Oh no! _She thought frantically _I have 5 minutes for makeup!_

_You don't need any. You look beautiful the way you are._ Ron interjected. Hermione sighed, and walked down to the common room.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't have enough time to put make-up on, but…."

"Shhhh." Ron said, placing a hand over her mouth. "You look better without it. Come on, I'm taking you to dinner first." He led her up to the Room of Requirement, and opened the door. Hermione gasped as she stepped inside and surveyed her surroundings.

The room was small, but it had beautiful, scarlet walls, and scented candles were lit everywhere, giving off a sweet scent of roses. There were also roses scattered around the room, and a small table for two was in the center. A vase of 12 red roses were in the center of the table, and a few more roses were scattered around. Ron led Hermione over to a chair, and helped her sit down. Then he sat down opposite her and looked down at his empty plate. Then he picked up his menu, read it, and said clearly to the plate infront of him

"Tomato soup, venison casserole, a side of mashed potatoes, and a glass of pumpkin juice." Instantly, it all appeared on his plate. Hermione looked stunned. "It's alright; Dobby was more than willing to help with dinner." Ron assured her. Hermione looked relieved at this news, and ordered chicken soup, spaghetti, a side of garlic bread, and a glass of pumpkin juice. Ron took a peak into her mind to see what she thought.

_This is so sweet. _Hermione thought with a sigh. _I can't wait 'till the broom ride! It will be so wonderful. I wonder if he'll kiss me._

Ron pulled himself regretfully from Hermione's wandering mind, and began to eat his dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Ron led Hermione outside to the Quidditch pitch, and showed her how to mount the broom, and how to steer it if she was riding alone. Then he helped her on, and slid on behind her; then pushed off from the ground, and steered up towards the night sky.

"What do you think?" Ron yelled over the rushing wind.

"It's wonderful, but I feel like I'm going to fall off!" Hermione called back. Ron instantly put his arms around her waist and held her tight so she wouldn't fall off.

"Is this better?"

"Mm, much better." Hermione replied. Ron decided to see what she really thought and dove into her mind once more.

_Oh, this is so romantic. I love flying. And the moon is almost full, which makes it even better._

Ron slowed the broom down so that they were just barely floating along. He leaned forward so that his chin was resting on Hermione's shoulder.

"So what do you think of flying?" he asked.

"I love it." She said quietly. She turned to look at him, and Ron quickly leaned down and kissed her, very softly, and very quickly, and then slowly floated the broom down to the ground.

* * *

He escorted her up to the Gryffindor common room, and walked up to his room, where he proceeded to check up on Hermione.

_That was the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me. I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep._ But she did, anyway. Ron made sure of that. He didn't want her to be tired and cranky in the morning.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is it wonderful? Quick poll: Which is your favorite chapter so far? Tell me when you review!**

**o xoxoxoxoxox o**

**x RoyalTigress x**

**o xoxoxoxoxox o**


	6. Hogsmede Proposal

**Disclaimer: Why do I bother? Everyone knows that I'm not J. K. Rowling! I wish!**

**Full Summery: Ron discovers a bottle, and gets a wish. What does he wish for? To see inside Hermione's mind! Set in the 7th year. A bit of fluff towards the end. R/Hr**

**Chapter 6**

**A Hogsmede Proposal**

Ron woke up the morning after the fire bolt ride, and felt exhilarated. Hermione had really liked it, he hadn't made a fool of himself, _and_ he had managed to kiss her. It was a small kiss, but a kiss all the same, and Hermione had thought that it was the most romantic night in her life.

Ron grinned happily, and flopped back against his pillow, glad that it was Saturday, and he didn't have to get up. He checked up on Hermione, but she wasn't awake yet. Then he realized that it was a Hogsmede weekend, and he traipsed back over to Hermione's mind.

_HERMIONE!_ He yelled inside her head, successfully waking her up. She yawned, and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Oh well. I was probably just imagining things." She said out loud. "I wonder if Ron will ask me out today. He didn't actually ask me last night. Maybe he'll invite me to go to Hogsmede with him!" she squealed in delight.

Ron pulled himself out, and got dressed, then went down to the great hall, and picked out a small amount of food which he placed in a basket, and covered with a large red-checked cloth. He went back up to the common room and arrived just as Hermione came down the girl's staircase. He walked over to her.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmede with me?" he asked. Hermione looked startled, and then smiled broadly.

"I'd love to!" she said happily.

Ron walked Hermione through the doors and outside, towards Hogsmede. He still held the basket of food in one hand; the other was holding Hermione's hand. They sat down under a tree just outside of Hogsmede, and Ron spread out his picnic lunch on the ground.

"Hungry?" he asked, watching Hermione eye the food ravenously.

"Starved." She answered, and dug in.

Ron took a bite out of a small apple, and found himself wandering into Hermione's mind again.

_Oh, he looks so cute today. I hope he'll ask me out. This picnic lunch is so sweet and romantic._ Hermione sighed. Ron gingerly extracted himself from her mind.

"Er…" now that he was actually going to ask her out, he couldn't do it! "Ah, do you want to go walk around for a bit?"

"Sure." Hermione said brightly, as though she didn't think that he actually would ask her out. He knew better. Peering into her mind again, he saw that it was filled with disappointment.

_I thought for a moment that he was going to ask me out! Oh well. _

They wandered around Hogsmede, and Ron led her into a small jewelry store.

"Can I help you?" asked a handsome young man at the counter.

"We're just looking." Hermione replied, smiling at the man. He blushed slightly.

"Well, then go ahead and look. And may I say that you look very lovely today, Miss…?"

"Hermione."

"Ah. Well you look quite pretty today, Miss Hermione." Hermione blushed, and Ron's ears turned red. He grabbed Hermione's wrist, and led her over to a glass case of diamond necklaces. She examined them, and pointed at one.

"Oh, look!" she said softly, showing Ron a diamond choker with a silver rose charm dangling in the middle of the necklace. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's not quite as beautiful as you are." Ron told her.

"And look, matching earrings!" Hermione said. Ron entered her mind.

_Oh, wow. He told me that I was more beautiful than that diamond and silver necklace. Maybe he will ask me out._

Ron decided that he knew exactly what to do.

"Hermione, would you wait outside for me?" he asked. She nodded, and left. "Excuse me, I'd like to buy this necklace and matching earrings." Ron told the clerk.

"50 Galleons." The clerk said. Shivering at the price, he pulled out a small, leather bag with his life savings in it, and handed over 50 Galleons. He took the small bag, and left, grabbing Hermione's hand, and tugging gently to show that he was ready to leave. They walked through Hogsmede 'till they arrived at the same spot where they had picnicked. Ron turned towards her, and lifted up the bag.

"This is for you." He said. She took the bag gently, and pulled out the necklace and earrings. She gasped.

"Ron! These are for me? But…"

"Hush." Ron said, and lifted the necklace out of her hands. He stepped around behind her, and fastened it around her neck. Hermione put the earrings in, and then turned to Ron.

"Will you go out with me, Hermione?" he asked. "Please."

"Of course!" Hermione squealed. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Without responding, he bent down, and kissed her with all his heart.

**So what do you think of this one? Is it good? Bad? Too cheesy? Not romantic enough? REVIEW! **

**Note: Please visit my forum! We are having a New Years Story Contest! Remus/Tonks theme. And if you don't enter, then you can vote for your fav when it's time to pick the winner!**

**o xoxoxoxoxox o**

**x RoyalTigress x**

**o xoxoxoxoxox o**


End file.
